Fashionable Faux Fur
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: A gift reveals an ugly truth. There are many dark secrets behind the creation of mundane items.
1. An Anonymous Gift

**A/N: Lately, I've been plagued by indecisiveness.**

 **Chapter 1: An Anonymous Gift**

* * *

"Come in!" Nick yelled.

Judy walked in with an expensive faux red fur dress. "Nick, you wouldn't believe what happened!"

"Let me guess, blueberries were on sale?"

"No, this dress! The Kindness Ideology Support System sent it. They wanted a few photos of our weekend in return they'll send more gifts."

"Nothing else?" Nick raised his eyebrow. He was certain that one of their co-workers were behind this. That acronym wasn't even subtle but leave it to her to miss the obvious. She took initiative by going to his place instead of waiting for their usual get-together which some can count as progress.

"Nope."

"I suppose a few rumors wouldn't hurt."

"Rumors?"

"The ZPD has a betting pool."

"About what?"

"Never mind, at least, it's not a clue by four."

They spent their weekends together as friends, so this request wouldn't be too hard to fulfill. Their co-workers would likely be disappointed which was fine with him. He hoped even more gifts awaited them in the future. It was likely that Clawhauser invested too much in the betting pool, so he pulled this stunt.

She certainly didn't push try for any romantic opportunities despite how many chances he gave her. He didn't want to risk asking for more. Although, he was disappointed that nothing more happened between them. It wasn't that he desperately wanted more, but with all the obvious hints in place, something more should've happened.

* * *

He decided to head early into work hoping to have some time before Judy arrived. The precinct was empty save for Chief Bogo.

"Are you feeling okay, Wilde?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Gee, I show up to work early and that's the reception I get? Do you want me to be late? That can certainly be arranged."

"Again, honesty is the best policy."

He stared at the chief contemplating how much to reveal. "Judy received an unsolicited gift. I want to know who's behind it. There's a high chance that it's someone from this precinct."

"And I thought you had a real problem. Since you're here early clearly looking for something to do, catch up on several weeks of paperwork."

"But I always turn in my paperwork on time."

"With someone else's writing."

He held back a sharp retort while despising Bogo for caring the means of how something was done. It shouldn't matter because he still turned in his reports on time. Bogo's disapproval of his methods was clear, he placated his boss by spending the next hour writing reports until it was time for roll call. Paperwork was the most annoying aspect of his job. It was far more economical to outsource it to Judy for free, or other coworkers for money.

"Nick? You're here early? Is everything okay?" Judy asked.

"Why does everyone expect me to be on time or late?"

"Alright, everyone shut it," Bogo declared.

They received parking duty. He figured that would happen with the betting pool in place. What better way to force two mammals into a small vehicle. Judy was oblivious, but that was part of her charm. "Why do we get parking duty again?"

"Because I say so. Another word and it'll be for a week."

Nick knew the betting pool existed but not what the outcomes or odds were or who took part. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or disappointed that everything remained the same. Judy wasn't any more romantic after receiving the gift.

The day wasn't an absolute loss as he had a chance to talk to Clawhauser alone.

"So, tell me, who sent a gift to Judy under the organization name of Kindness Ideology Support System."

"Have you two…"

"Not even close. She's completely oblivious." He sighed.

"Everything's going to be just fine." Clawhauser grinned wider than Nick had ever seen on him.

* * *

Nick felt he either made a terrible mistake or gained a valuable ally. At least Clawhauser was going to discover who sent it. He didn't know what the stakes were, but a several-hundred-dollar dress meant the stakes were high.

Day after day there were no more attempts to push them together. Which was surprising since he figured Clawhauser would be far more eager. Nothing was amiss until he saw Judy in another red dress. It turned what he thought was a gift to a serious matter.

"Oh no, where did you get that?"

"What?"

"The dress you're currently wearing."

"What's wrong? You were fine with it before. They look the same. I guess they liked what I sent them."

Of course, a rabbit wouldn't be able to pick up the subtle differences between dress one and dress two. He didn't know how to break it to her. Although, shouldn't he be able to affect change as a cop compared to when he was a lowly criminal?

He hoped it was simple paranoia on his part, but how could he confirm his suspicions without exposing Judy to the realities of the world? A plan formulated in his mind with a low chance of success but a plan nonetheless.

"Can I have that dress for a day? There's something I want to try."

"What could you possibly do with it?"

"I enjoy its scent," he said anything that came to mind. It was a pitiful excuse to be sure, but he couldn't think of anything better.

"Do you want me to mark you?"

He backed up a bit unsure of how to respond.

"Fine, keep your secrets." She narrowed her eyes but agreed nonetheless. At least, she didn't subject him to a full-blown inquiry. There was one thing left to do, sneak this dress into the ZPD without tipping her off. That was one conversation he was dead set on avoiding.

* * *

He thought he was in the clear, a couple days passed since she accepted his flimsy excuse that he misplaced the dress all too easily. Unwilling to pry for the real reason since even she couldn't be that gullible he too accepted her charade.

Unfortunately, she confronted him during the weekend. "Would you mind telling me why my dress is in evidence?"

"Oh, it is, is it? I told you I lost mine."

"Clawhauser saw you bring it in."

"Wait, he told you?"

"Nick, what's this about?"

"Can't we forget this ever happened? Please?"

She joked, "I'm not sure if I should be happy that you didn't sell the dress on Zbay. There wasn't much else you could do with it. The size didn't fit you and it couldn't be my scent because you didn't want me to mark you."

"Why did you agree? It would be so much easier if you hadn't." He wanted to confirm it for his own conscience while resigned to the fact that he couldn't change anything.

"Because we're friends, and because I trust you."

"I don't want you involved in all this. It's better not to know."

"You're protecting me?"

"Because you can't change the world. It is what it is."

"Shouldn't you try convincing why I shouldn't try? If I find out what you're hiding, you know what's going to happen, and trust me I will."

Nick sighed. It seemed if he wanted to keep her safe, he'd have to tell the truth. "There's more to the skunk butt rug story."

"That's the big secret?"

"You'll either be drowned in hopelessness or try to change the world. The other option's more likely to get you killed. I don't want to lose you."

"I was expecting a drastic revelation," she huffed.

"All you need to do is read between the lines. At least, Zootopia doesn't partake in the practice just our trading partners. Mr. Big was so disappointed after learning about the rug's origins afterward that he disowned me. He has lines that he wouldn't cross and that was frankly one of them even though it's a guilty pleasure for the rich."

"Can you explain it to me like I'm a dumb bunny?"

He sighed. "How can you be so oblivious?"

"Because I'm your dumb bunny. Relax, Nick, I'm not going to do anything drastic. Your fur's standing on edge. Trust me."

It was his choice to or not to shatter her innocence even though he was sure it was bound to happen eventually, he didn't imagine that he'd be the one delivering the brutal truth. "The fur wasn't given voluntarily."

"So, they turned someone into a coat. I'm sure we can arrest them for that. How's that different from all the other crimes we've dealt with? I mean sure it's brutal, but we've dealt with predators eating prey before."

"Because it's not a crime and because it's out of our jurisdiction."

"Not a crime? How can that be possible?"

"That's just the tip of it. Knowing this goes on day by day, unable to do anything which is why you shouldn't know," he said. She still didn't grasp the entire truth, so he laid it out for her instead of using even the slightest subtleties to cushion the blow. "The other countries raise mammals whose whole purpose in life is their fur. They live in cramped cages until they die."

His heart ached as Judy become unresponsive. She stood still while he waved his paws in front of her eyes staring vacantly off into the distance. Every moment felt like forever since she simply didn't react. Not even disapproval or outrage as her mind struggled with the very idea that something so horrible could happen daily. He mustered up the courage to ask, "Are you okay?"

"We have to do something."

With the sound of her voice, relief washed over him. She didn't go off the deep end as he expected something drastic. "I can tell you what I'm not going to let you do. You won't emigrate to another country to try to change everything."

"But we can't do nothing."

"The only thing I did was to send your dress to evidence to confirm if my fears were true. It had a subtle scent that reminded me of the skunk butt rug. I couldn't bear to see you wearing something like that even if unknowingly. At least, they're still testing?"

"We can do something, don't worry, I won't move to another country. See you on Monday, Nick."

"Won't you tell me what you're planning?"

"Just like you told me everything?" She walked out of his house after that.

That went better than he expected considering she didn't suffer a mental breakdown. He had to trust her not to do anything reckless.

* * *

 **A/N: I might end up combining subsequent chapters with this one into a one-shot instead.**


	2. Sleepless Nights

**Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights**

* * *

Three days passed since he revealed the truth to Judy. She was right outside his house after he lumbered home in his sleep-deprived state after their shift.

"Why are you here?" His voice quivered with every word.

"Nick, you didn't drive?"

"I wanted to save gas?" He smiled weakly.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

"What's the use in hiding." He opened the door to his house. "Why are you here?"

They sat beside each other on the couch. He ran his claws gently through her fur.

"You forgot your bag," Judy said.

He grunted.

"And a few other reasons: Not being mentally present during conversations, two misfiled parking violations."

"And you told no one?"

"Because you're my partner and friend. What's wrong Nick?"

"I can't sleep. I have the same nightmare every single night. Sometimes it gets worse before I wake up to see it's all a dream. Your fur ends up in a box shipped to me while I have no way of knowing whether you're dead or alive. Not that being alive would be any good." He cried. It had been so good to get that off his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'll spend the night with you, Nick. For the benefit of your health, I'll tell you everything that I plan to do once I have a plan. You don't have to worry."

"You don't have a plan?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Everything's so grand and complicated that it seems hopeless."

"I don't suppose you'll give up?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll think of something."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You'll be there every step of the way."

He felt so relieved he let exhaustion take hold.

* * *

Nick blinked several times as he felt Judy's paws stroke his head over and over. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

His head laid across her lap. "Can we stay like this?"

"Go back to sleep, it's okay."

It wasn't until tomorrow noon that he opened his eyes. Judy was asleep with her paws on his head. Several thoughts of impending doom entered his mind as they missed work, and this was beyond late. Judy certainly wasn't in any condition to work. He gently moved his head away as not to disturb her. Not knowing if Judy called in sick for them, he had to do that next.

He moved away from Judy before dialing Chief Bogo. Even though Chief Bogo made efforts to be less judgmental Nick knew his biases still lingered despite the efforts he made. "Sir, Hopps and I would like to call in sick. I'm not sure if she's done so already, but we're in no condition to work."

Nick moved the phone away from his ear as he expected an incoming rant. "Noted, I don't care about the details," Bogo replied.

"You're taking this rather well."

The line went dead immediately without another word.

He decided to cook food for them since he could imagine what Judy did just for him. She was still soundly asleep on the couch in an upright position. There was enough time for Nick to finish making ramen for two before she woke up.

"Nick! What time is it?"

"Noon," Nick replied lethargically.

"We need to get to work."

"Don't bother, I already called in sick for both of us. You were still soundly asleep before I woke up. I also made us lunch." He phrased this response much more coherently as if mentally awake.

"But we can show up for the last two hours. We're not sick." Judy made her way to the table.

"I don't know about you, but I am. I don't think I can maintain focus for the rest of the day. I'm running on adrenaline right now, I think before a crash." His eyes closed involuntarily while his head tilted to the side.

"Just how tired are you?" Judy asked.

"You try going three days without adequate sleep while putting on an act to show everyone that you're awake." Nick haphazardly consumed the noodle soup he made. It wasn't elegant, but he finished without any spilling on himself. "I think I want to go back to sleep now." Without seeing her reaction, he moved upstairs to sleep.

He laid his head on his pillow before covering himself with a blanket.

* * *

"Carrots, why are you here?" He felt her paws stroking his tail repeatedly.

"I heard screaming. You were twitching in your sleep until you breathed in my scent then your face slowly turned into a smile, even more, when I started playing with your tail."

"That … did not happen," he said. It wasn't that he thought she was lying but didn't want to admit that he did that.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay, your paws feel comforting."

"It's okay, Nick, I'll stay with you as long as you need me to."

"Am I that shaken up that I can't sleep alone?" Nick laughed bitterly.

"You don't need to keep everything to yourself anymore."

"And you'd go so far for a friend."

Nick and Judy spent a few hours watching television until it was time for bed once more.

"You can have the bed, Carrots, I'll take the couch."

"Not happening. We're not going to skip work tomorrow because you didn't get enough sleep. And I'm not going to stroke your head until you wake up because I need sleep."

"I'll be fine, Carrots, trust me." He moved out of the bedroom where they were watching television.

Before he could even get comfortable, Judy asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

"It's going to be fine."

"But I won't be."

"Huh?"

Her ears pointed downwards. "Never mind, I should've left when I had the chance. Is it too late to drive home?"

He envisioned that he could sleep knowing that she was close by instead of being right next to him, but she didn't want that. "How should we sleep then?" They went back to the bedroom where she suggested that he sleep on top of her. "Won't I be too heavy?"

"I did this with my siblings all the time. It'll be fine."

Without daring to argue, Nick assumed the position while hoping he could keep the inappropriate dreams at bay. There was a positive note that this position should keep the nightmares at bay. He took a few whiffs of her scent before drifting to sleep.

* * *

He heard shouting in his ears. "Nick! Nick!" she grumbled. "Wake up!" He blinked several times before realizing that last night happened and Judy slept within his clutches. "Finally! Did you know that you're a really deep sleeper?"

"Your forehead is wet," he remarked.

"A certain fox is responsible for that, but I don't care. My siblings have done worse before. We're going to be in so much trouble, we're going to be late again!"

"Fine, let's get ready for work." Nick moved enough to let Judy slip away. "After five more minutes."

Judy pulled on his ear. "Now!"

He growled but got out of bed. Although, he took his time getting ready for work when all Judy did was grab some fruit out of the fridge for breakfast before waiting impatiently for him to be ready.

"We're already late, Carrots, a few more minutes won't matter."

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so he took his time to prepare a proper meal. A waffle topped with insects, fruit as well as whipped cream. "Want some?" He gestured toward her while she stared at him from the opposite end of the table.

"Can't you eat faster?"

"Relax."

"Argh!" She tapped her foot on the floor endlessly.

"That's not going to make me any faster, you know. Why are you waiting for me anyway?"

"The chief will likely make me wait for you."

It took him an hour before he was ready to leave for work, much to Judy's irritation. He entered the car which Judy drove.

"You know that speeding is against the law, right? Do you want a ticket?" Nick smirked.

Judy grunted but slowed down within the acceptable range. "Are you trying to be annoying, or does it normally happen?"

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to enjoy my charming company."

"At least, you're back to your old self."

They arrived at the ZPD being only two hours late. The cheetah was snacking on donuts once more in his usual carefree attitude. Although his face twisted into a grin as the came closer while giggling to himself. "Hi, Clawhauser." Judy waved. He waved them away while looking intently at his latest Gazelle app.

Chief Bogo's office awaited them shortly after. He smiled as he looked over files on his desk.

"I don't suppose there's good news?" Nick asked. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"And there it goes," Chief Bogo said.

"Sir, I would like to–"

"Don't care about your excuses." Bogo interrupted Judy. "You're both going to Woodson Highschool to enlighten students about the Night Howler case in two hours."

"She's not good at public speaking," Nick reminded Bogo.

"That's why you're there."

"Well, at least, it's not parking duty," Judy grunted.

"You can't really screw this one up, at least," Nick commented.

"What do we do for two hours?"

"I don't care." Bogo waved dismissively. "Dismissed.

They left his office.

"It's not like him to give us time off," Judy said.

"He gives us time off too much. It's also known as parking duty."

"You're doing most of the talking."

"It'll be fine, what can go wrong?"

"I'm sure we'll have a list by the end of the day."

* * *

They certainly arrived on time at the high school. A balanced mix of predators and prey attended the school much to their surprise. The students certainly turned towards them immediately before they even entered the school.

A bunny doe wearing pink ran up to them. "Hi, my name's Oaklyn, can you tell me if it hurts to like like a fox?"

Judy whispered in Nick's ear, "I don't understand the question."

"Of course, you wouldn't," Nick grunted. He turned towards the curious rabbit. "Sorry to disappoint you, we don't know."

"I don't suppose you can find out soon?" Oaklyn asked.

"Not at this rate," Nick noted the complete lack of reaction from Judy. He debated if he should tell Judy to clean herself as anyone with a keen sense of smell could sniff his scent on her. His co-workers pretended that they couldn't tell anything different and she was too dumb to notice. But it was fun watching her being completely clueless despite the risqué question the student asked. "I applaud you on your bravery."

Judy whispered, "Let's find the principal's office."

They were soon presenting in front of an auditorium about their involvement in the case. Nick certainly noted that the students didn't care about the presentation itself, but they were studying him and Judy intently.

Of course, he left it to Judy to remain oblivious to everything that went on. She actually thought the presentation mattered when he was sure Chief Bogo used this to push their relationship along. He wasn't sure if he should be glad that Judy was this dense.

"Nothing went wrong," Judy said.

"That depends if you're visiting this place next week," Nick replied. He was certain that rumors were going to fly around the school thanks to their visit.

They made their way to the principal's office to formally notify the school they were leaving. One brave fox with a death wish charged in. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Can you tell me how to have sex with a rabbit?"

The principal apologized profusely for the student's behavior while Nick laughed.

"Good job, you actually did it." A doe walked up towards the brave fox. "Here's ten bucks."

"You're giving him ten of your siblings? Does he even swing that way?" Nick asked.

The principal silenced him with a glare before turning towards his charges. "Alright, one week's detention for both of you."

"Are bears always grumpy?" Nick asked.

"Hey! How come he doesn't get detention?" The doe pointed towards Nick.

"Can we get an answer?" the fox asked. "At least?"

Nick waved his paws in front of Judy to see if she would respond. Since she made no movement, he licked her ear. "Nick, what's going on? We're in public!"

For his final quip of the day, he turned towards the two students. "You might need to teach us."

"What could they teach us?" Judy asked.

"Don't worry about that. We finished the presentation, let's go." Nick made his way to the door while the principal sighed in relief. Once outside, he remarked, "Well, tomorrow will be interesting."

"Did something happen?" Judy blinked.

"Not at all."

She drove them towards his house. "I'm staying at your place again in case you have nightmares."

Nick willed himself not to make another wise comment as she drove them home. He wondered what types of dreams she would be having if she actually understood what today's true purpose was. It was likely she never even considered the question considering how she went into shock upon hearing it. At least, she was a true friend even though she was totally clueless.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter's mostly fluff.**

 **I've been debating if I should write a new version of my longest story: Of Polygamous Rabbits and Monogamous Foxes exploring what would happen if Judy was honest about everything.**

 **It's a story many many flaws and lost opportunities.**

 **A small voice also tells me I should consider revamping Secrets of Everlight. (Changing it to third person, improving the overall writing, while keeping the story mostly the same.)**


End file.
